


Our Happy Epilogue

by ClaraHue



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: I saw people online upset that Jack and Watts had no Epilogue in the episode so I wrote my own version
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Our Happy Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Murdoch mysteries writers, please be nice and gentle with my gay son and his cute boyfriend- sincerely a fan of the shows for many years.

Watts was tired, he felt like he's been crying for the whole day. He was scared, he had no clue what was going to happen. His job and life hung in the balance. It all had come crashing down around him.

The image of Jack behind bars, bloodied was scarred into his mind. _Jack_. He broke down again, crying into his hands. He was shaking.

The memory of telling the inspector to lock him up as well was blurry in his mind. It was all blurry, like how exactly he’d gotten back to his apartment.

Jack had warned him. Watts knew the dangers. All he could rely on now was his belief that the inspector was a good man.

Watts was lost in his mind, in his tears, in the trembling of his body. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

Then he heard the door click open. Watts jumped up from his bed. He ran to the door to see Jack standing there.

"Jack." Watts quickly embraced the man crying against him, holding him close.

Jack was also crying, relived. He broke away to run a soft hand across Llewellyn’s face.

“How?” Watt’s asked softly, hardly believing it.

"They released me. Said there was no evidence."

"I'm so glad you’re safe." Watts carefully touched Jack’s cut face. Jack winced in pain. "I'm so sorry Jack."

"I've had worse."

Watts pulled him into a kiss, happy to have him home again. “Here, let me.” He sat Jack down at the table and grabbed a cloth and water.

"I was so worried," Watts spoke as he cleaned the blood off of Jack's face. "I..." He paused to look Jack in the eyes. "I couldn’t lose you. I...” He couldn’t say the words.

Jack smiled and took Watts’ hand. “I’m guessing you had some part to play in getting me released.”

“My inspector, I must have convinced him,” Watts said, not elaborating as he cleaned Jack’s face.

“How’d you do that?” Jack asked.

“I told him that I should be locked up as well.”

“Llewellyn.” Jack grasped his hand tightly, Watts avoided his eyes. He knew Jack would be angry with him. “You could have lost your job.”

“It was a calculated risk.”

Jack shook his head.

“I’d do anything for you. Seeing you like this, locked up.” Watts felt his feelings bubbling up once again.

Jack’s grip on his hand tightened in support. “I never said this life was easy. We’ve always known the risks.”

Watts nodded. “I don’t care what they are, as long as I’m with you.” Watts kissed Jack once again. “I’m glad you’re safe.” He spoke softly.

“Me too.”

Watts took a long sigh. “I love you.” He felt like he whispered it. But he meant it from the bottom of his heart. He was sure, more than ever now.

Jack's smile filled his whole face, and he brought Watts over to kiss him. “I love you too Llewellyn.” He said.

Watts basked in the moment, Jack was home, and he was fine. They were fine. Watts couldn’t believe it. He’d just told Jack he loved him and Jack had said it back. He’d never felt the feelings he was feeling now. He cleaned up the rest of Jack’s face, feeling like maybe everything might just be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing a modern spin on Jack and Watt's story


End file.
